KOn!: A Demonic Encounter
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: Mio finds a mysterious book in Ritsu's attic, and accidentally summons a half demon named Kira who claims to be there to help her confess her feelings to Ritsu. Can Mio trust this mysterious boy? Rated M for later chapters, Yuri, Ritsu x Mio.  OC usage
1. The Attic and The Book

**K-On! - A Demonic Encounter**

**Story Summary – **Mio comes across a mysterious book when helping Ritsu clear out her attic, and it turns out the book is actually a summoning tool for the physical embodiment of Lust. Mio accidentally breaks the seal, and a boy named Kira Shizumi comes out claiming to be there to help her admit her feelings to Ritsu. Will Mio be able to open up to Ritsu? And will she be able to trust this half demon?

**Story Genre – **Romance, Comedy.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own K-On! Or any companies/businesses associated with it.

**K-On! - A Demonic Encounter – Chapter One**

The early morning sunlight poured into the windows of Sakuragaoka Girls High School just as homeroom was about to begin. The weather outside was sunny but not too warm, it was perfect for some outdoor activity. Unfortunately, Ritsu Tainka could not enjoy this beautiful weather since she was tasked with cleaning out her house's attic due to getting a sixty-nine percent on her most recent test. However, after a little bit of begging and pleading, Ritsu was able to get her close friend Mio Akiyama to help her with it after school. That meant they had to skip the club meeting, but she can explain it to Yui and the others tomorrow.

Class was dragging on, and Ritsu quickly wrote a note and threw it to Mio when the teacher wasn't looking, after it hit Mio in the head, she opened it and read:

"_Are you still coming to help me? Pleeeaasssse? - Ritsu"_

Mio sighed, a visible stress mark appeared on her forehead, and she nodded at Ritsu who grinned as wide as possible. Mio really didn't want to help Ritsu with her punishment, considering she had told Ritsu multiple times to study, only to be ignored. She had always warned Ritsu of her actions or told her to act proper, but she always ignored her, even going as far as talking to someone else just to avoid getting lectured. Even though they are best friends, Mio couldn't help but feel like they are drifting apart.

"_She's always ditching me to hang out with Mugi … maybe she likes her more now?" _Mio thought to herself but then shook the thought away. The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and just as Mio packed her stuff up and began to leave, Ritsu tugged at her arm.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Ritsu said with saddened puppy dog eyes staring up at Mio.

"S-stupid Ritsu … I didn't forget, let's go and get this over with." Mio said with a sigh before walking out of the school with Ritsu. She knew it was going to be a long day, she had seen Ritsu's attic once before and it was worse than her room. They would get it done quicker if Ritsu didn't slack off and actually worked, but she knew that would never happen. The two girls stood outside the school as Mio called her parents to tell them she would be with Ritsu for the day and would come home later at night, and after they said it was okay, left for Ritsu's house.

Mio didn't say anything as she and Ritsu walked, she was too busy worrying that Ritsu had found a new best friend. After all, they hardly talk or hang out anymore, and Ritsu is always hanging around Mugi when they're at the clubroom. It's only in class that she ever speaks to Ritsu, and for reasons she couldn't yet understand, Mio always felt a slight pain in her chest whenever Ritsu left her or talked to someone else. Whenever she was with Ritsu alone, however, she felt so calm and happy, almost like there was nothing more important than being with her.

Mio looked over at her best friend that she has known ever since she was little, and felt that they were drifting apart even as they walked together. She also felt that happiness and calmness again, the warm feeling that happened whenever Ritsu hugged her or pet her head, she didn't mind it even if it annoyed her.

"Say … Ritsu." Mitsu spoke up quietly, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Ritsu.

"Yes, Mio-_chan_~?" Ritsu hummed in response.

"D-Do you think … we're drifting apart from each other? You know, as friends ..."

"Aww, you're worried about losing me aren't you?" Ritsu grinned and jumped at Mio to hug her, only to be hit upside the head and knocked to the ground.

"S-stupid Ritsu! I'm not worried about you, hmph!" Mio walked away and left Ritsu, who now had a large bump on her head, to compose herself and catch up. Although, Mio actually wanted to get away from Ritsu for a short time not to teach her a lesson, but to hide the deep blush she had all over her face. After some time, the two girls arrived at their destination, and after Ritsu begged her parents to allow Mio to help her clean the attic, they put down their stuff and walked up to get to work.

"Promise me you're actually going to help me, and not just mess around the entire time." Mio stared Ritsu down, attempting to force a reply out of her.

"Okay okay i'll help, you're always so pushy, Mio." Ritsu sat down on a crate and pouted.

"Only because you never do your-, ugh nevermind, there's no point in arguing … let's start already, I need to get home and study unlike **some** people."

"Hey that's not fair Mio! You know I study all the time!" Ritsu whined.

"The only thing you study is that band you listen to, and that's **not** studying." Mio poked Ritsu's forehead, then walked to the other side of the attic to look around. "So, what are we supposed to do, exactly?"

"We have to move all of the boxes and bring them downstairs, my parents said they will take care of them after that."

"B-but there's like thirty boxes here! How long do they expect us to take?" Mio looked at Ritsu with a worried look.

"Well … they told me they expected me to be at it all day, heh..." Ritsu cowered in horror when she saw a grim, mysterious aura surround Mio who was obviously stressed out.

"Ahhhh! I have to study, come on let's get started already." Mio picked up a crate, and struggled to carry it over to the staircase. She put it down and contemplated about how they were going to get them downstairs in one piece. Ritsu suggested they build an elevator, but Mio only hit her over the head and added in a harsh "**no way**".

Two hours passed, and they were only halfway done, as Mio picked up a crate she noticed that in the corner of the wall there was a hole about a foot in width and height. The crate was covering it so she didn't notice before, and just as she set the crate down to examine the hole more, three small spiders crawled out of the hole and started scurrying towards Mio.

"S-sp-spi-spiders!" Mio screeched and ran the other direction, accidentally running into Ritsu who had just set down a box. The two girls fell down onto the floor with a loud "thud", and while Ritsu was laying there in a daze trying to gather her thoughts on what just happened, Mio was sobbing and burying her face in Ritsu's chest.

"M-Mio, what happened? Are you crying?" Ritsu looked down at Mio, who looked back up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"T-there were spiders ..." Mio said in-between sobs.

"Aww Mio-chan was scared, don't worry i'm here for you." Ritsu pulled her friend in a hug, Mio hugged her back and just as she felt relaxed, she realized she was in Ritsu's embrace. She blushed deeply and pushed Ritsu away causing her to hit her head on the wall.

"What was that for!" Ritsu yelled, rubbing her head.

"Y-you … because you … Why is there a hole in that corner over there?" Mio changed the subject and pointed over at the area where the spiders came out, and Ritsu got up to go look at it.

"You mean here?" Ritsu looked at the hole and stuck her arm in it, making Mio worry that more spiders would come out. Instead, she saw Ritsu pull out a glimmering object and hold it in her hands.

"What's that thing?" Mio looked at it with curious but cautious eyes.

"It's a silver chest, or maybe a box? I'm not really sure which one, but it looks brand new. Who knows how long it's been in there?" Ritsu set the chest down, and Mio examined it.

"It doesn't seem to have a keyhole, maybe that small lever in the middle is what opens it?" Mio pointed at the small lever that was perched in the exact middle of the front of the box.

"Let's open it! Maybe there's gold or diamonds in it, or possibly … a rare pair of drumming sticks!

"Wait, Ritsu-" Before Mio could warn Ritsu about the dangers of opening a mysterious box, she had already turned the lever and opened it. Mio covered her face with her hands, and sat still, waiting for some kind of loud noise or sound. Instead, the only thing she heard was a disappointed sigh come from Ritsu. Mio took her hands away from her face and looked at the opened box, and the first thing she noticed was the small, purple book that was placed in the center.

"Aww … it's just a dumb book, I was hoping for something more important." Ritsu whined, and went to close the box.

"W-wait! Let me see that!" Mio snatched the box away from Ritsu, and carefully took the book out. Examining it, the first thing she noticed about it was that it was completely covered in purple felt, and the spine of the book had a golden rose design. The only thing that was strange about the book was its title, it was in golden lettering, but it was in a language that Mio had never seen before.

" Zennshi Kiel il Arakalada ..." Mio read aloud.

"Um, gesundheit?" Ritsu looked at Mio with a confused look on her face.

"No, It's the title of the book, do you know what it means?" Mio shoved the book in Ritsu's face.

"Err, no, can you get this thing away from me now?" Ritsu pushed the book away from her and went back to moving the boxes, Mio looked at the book with a curious look and opened it.

"Ritsu … this book doesn't have any words."

"See? I told ya it wasn't important."

Mio sighed and flipped through the book some more, as she looked through it she realized there actually were words in it. Exactly seven, one on each page, and they listed the seven deadly sins. _"Envy, Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride and … Lust. What a grim book … still, i'm going to ask Ritsu and her parents about it." _Mio thought to herself and then spoke up.

"Have you ever seen this book before, Ritsu?" Mio asked, Ritsu thought for a second and shook her head. Mio looked at the book again, then with a shy tone of voice asked:

"D-do you think I could have it … ?"

"Sure, I doubt my parents will care, I don't even think it belongs to them anyways."

"I'll ask before I leave, just to be sure ..." Mio tucked the book into her pocket and continued working. After another two hours passed, the girls finally finished moving all of the boxes, Ritsu's parents came up and told them they were finished and that they didn't need to move them downstairs after-all. After Mio showed them the book and asked them if she could keep it, they couldn't remember ever getting a book that looks like that, and then let her keep it. The two friends then sighed and collapsed onto the floor of the attic from exhaustion.

"Yahoo! We're finally done, thanks Mio for helping me. Do you wanna go so something now?"

"It's seven pm … where could we possibly go?" Ritsu thought for a moment, then grinned and looked at Mio with big puppy dog eyes.

"Can we go to the park? Please?"

"F-Fine! But only because you weren't lazy for once ..." Ritsu cheered, and after the two girls went downstairs and put their shoes on, she grabbed Mio's hand and ran out the door.

**~K-On!~**

After a few minutes, they arrived at a small park near a middle school. There were a couple of swings, a slide, some climbing bars and a merry-go-round. It wasn't a very large park, but it was perfect for the two to hang around and talk.

"I'm gonna go on the slide!" Ritsu yelled and ran towards the slide, Mio smiled and watched her friend as she climbed back up the slide every time she went down it.

"Stupid Ritsu … you're so childish ..." Mio walked over to the swings and sat down on one and continued watching Ritsu run around and enjoy all the entertainment the park had. She realized she wouldn't have anytime to study, but at the moment she didn't really care. She was just glad to be alone with Ritsu and be having fun, they never spent anytime together alone because they always had somebody with them.

After a while, Mio got up from the swings and decided she might as well enjoy the park while she's there, she ran at the slide and was going to run up it, but she slipped and fell on her face. The rough pavement scraped her cheek and tore some skin from it, Mio cried out in pain, alerting Ritsu who ran over to check up on her.

"Mio are you okay? What happened?" Ritsu knelt down beside Mio, who was holding her cheek and sobbing quietly.

"It's nothing **(sniff) **i'm fine ..." Mio said in-between sobs.

"Here let me see it." Ritsu pulled Mio's hand away and looked at the scrape, it wasn't bleeding but it looked really sore and painful.

"S-stupid Ritsu … what are you-" Mio stopped when Ritsu did something she wasn't expecting. Seeing how red and painful the scrape looked, Ritsu gently kissed Mio's wound. After Ritsu pulled away, Mio was still lost in her own little world, confused about what just happened.

"There! All better, you're going to hit me now, aren't you?" Ritsu asked, closing her eyes and wincing, getting ready for Mio to punch her in the head.

"N-no … thanks for worrying about me though..." Mio said, then stood up and walked back to the swings. "Continue with your fun."

"Uh … okay ..." Ritsu was shocked to say the least, normally Mio would have punched her in the head or at least shoved her if she did something like that. She was glad though, she didn't really like getting punched. After some more time passed, Ritsu noticed it was getting pretty dark out

"Hey, Mio, it's getting pretty late. Don't you need to go home?" Ritsu looked at Mio who was gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah, I guess I do." A calm and peaceful expression was on her face, which was complimented by a gentle smile.

"Okay then … well, let's go back to my house so you can grab your stuff." Mio nodded, and the two walked back to Ritsu's house. Neither of them said anything during the entire walk, Mio still had that dream-like look on her face, which was beginning to make Ritsu worry.

"Um … Mio? Why are you so happy? Is it because I kissed your cheek earlier?" Mio suddenly snapped out of her trance and her face turned beat red as she blushed a deep red ruby color.

"W-What! Don't be so stupid! Geez!" Mio smacked Ritsu in the back of her head and walked quickly ahead of her, leaving her behind.

"Why does this seem so familiar …?" Ritsu mumbled, while rubbing her head and running to catch up to Mio.

The two eventually arrived at Ritsu's house, and after Mio grabbed her stuff and thanked Ritsu's parents for having her over, walked out the door.

"Hey Mio! Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?" Ritsu called out.

"Y-yeah … i'm fine." Mio yelled back, but then she spun around and ran back to Ritsu who was looking at her surprised and confused. "T-Thanks … Ritsu," Mio said shyly, then hugged her best friend and ran off.

"What has gotten into her … maybe she's nervous for the test this week? Oh crap that's right! I haven't studied at all, ahhhh!" Ritsu ran back into the house and up to her room. Meanwhile, Mio was running home thinking about today's events. After Ritsu hugged her at the attic, and then later kissed her cheek at the park, Mio couldn't get her out of her head.

"_Stupid Ritsu … why do you have to be so … kind_?" Mio thought to herself, before walking into her house. She walked straight to her room and laid down on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. She took the book that she found in the attic out and looked at it some more. She opened it and flipped through it once more, she noticed that the seven pages which had words on them seemed to be chapter dividers. She gently brushed her finger across the page that said "lust" and Mio smiled.

"Why... did you do that, Ritsu?" Mio asked out loud as tears fell down over her wound, remembering Ritsu's soft, warm lips on her cheek. She remembered the pain instantly going away, and her face becoming really hot suddenly. She didn't feel mad or embarrassed, but instead she felt happy knowing that Ritsu cared about her so much.

"You're always so clumsy and annoying, so why ..." Mio couldn't understand why she felt like this, whenever she was alone with Ritsu she always felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest, almost like being with Ritsu brightened her entire day. She didn't understand these feelings, even though she was trying to deny them, Mio herself knew why she was always so happy around Ritsu and why she constantly longed to be alone with her.

"Ritsu ..." Mio whispered quietly, staring out the window. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, and as she drifted off into sleep she failed to realize that the small purple book she had placed on her bed was glowing and giving off a black , eerie light.

"Ritsu … if only you knew ..." Mio whispered again, and the book began giving off even more black light. The book opened by itself and the pages turned and stopped on the page that said "lust". The cover of the book began bathed in a purple light, and the title changed to read **"Demonic Book of Summoning."**

"Ritsu, I wish … I wish you knew how special you are to me." As Mio uttered those final words, she drifted off into a deep slumber. However, as those words escaped Mio's lips, the small purple book began gently shaking and even more light was given off, and suddenly it stopped glowing and shaking. The page labeled "lust" was missing, and a purple cloud of smoke surrounded Mio in her bed.

**~K-On!~**

Mio woke up in the middle of the night, her head was pounding, almost like someone had used it for a drum. She ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, she turned over on her side in her bed and buried her face in the warm object that was laying next to her.

"So warm ..." Mio uttered, but what she heard next utterly shocked her.

"Yeah I know I am, good morning sleeping beauty. Or should I say, sleeping _sexy_?" The voice whispered, making Mio's eyes shoot open and loot up at where the voice came from. There was a boy laying in her bed with a wide grin on his face, exposing a fang. Mio went to scream but her mouth was suddenly covered up by some purple and black see-though material that she noticed was coming out of the boy's hands somehow.

"Whoa whoa do not scream please, that would put a major dent in our project." The boy spoke again as he sat up and jumped off Mio's bed but he didn't land on the floor, he was floating about two feet off the ground looking at Mio with a wicked smile. The purple and black material was still preventing her from screaming, and now was preventing her arms or legs from moving.

"_Please tell me he isn't going to hurt me … or worse, take advantage of me!" _Mio thought to herself from fear.

"I heard that, i'm not going to hurt you or take advantage of you … well, at least not without your permission … hehe." The boy chuckled, and Mio looked at him with a confused look, the stranger looked back at her and smiled.

"Since I can't trust you to speak to me normally, talk to me in your mind, we can communicate that way."

Mio took a deep breath and tried to relax. _"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here and what are you doing to me? How can you float, what is this stuff restricting me? __**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" **_Mio was crying, which the boy could clearly hear in her mind.

"Damn girl you need to calm down … let me start off with answering the one that will hopefully calm you down. I'm a friend, and i'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Mio looked at the boy with tear-filled eyes and spoke in her mind again. "_You promise …?" _The boy nodded, and then continued to answer the rest of her questions.

"Now then … I'm here because you called me here last night, you made a wish and now here I am. Before you think it, no, i'm not a genie." The boy sighed and floated over and released the restraints on Mio's legs so she could sit up, which she cautiously did.

"_I called you here?" _

"Yep you did, remember that small purple book? Yeah I was sealed away in that god forsaken thing, until you released me by making a wish."

"_T-that doesn't explain who or what you are!" _Mio screamed out in her mind, making the boy wince a little.

"Dammit keep your thoughts down, that hurt! I'm a half demon, more specifically the physical embodiment of the sin of lust. I can float and utilize this demonic energy that is constricting you because of the fact that i'm a demon. I'm sure this is a lot to take in right now."

"_Y-y-your a d-d-demon!" _Mio was shaking, and basically freaking out. The demon boy sighed and released the restraints on her hands, Mio backed up to the corner of her bed and held her legs in a fetal position. She was having a difficult time calming down.

"I see you're still scared … well how about I tell you why i'm here _specifically_? You made a wish for a certain girl you're interested in to know how important she is to you, is that right? I believe her name was Ritsu ..."

"_W-What are you talking about! Ritsu is my friend! I'm not interested in her!"_

"Yeah that's such a lie, haha! If you didn't like her romantically, I wouldn't have been released. Now, can I trust you won't scream?" Mio nodded and the boy released the demon energy that was silencing her. She coughed and looked at the boy who was smiling and laughing slightly.

"W-what's so funny!"

"You are! You're denying your feelings when they are so obvious, dammit it's bad enough you're hot, but you're a lesbian? My luck just sucks. I've only had one hot master but she was interested in a different guy" Mio blushed and tried to smack the boy in the back of the head, but he stopped her arm before she even came close. As Mio struggled to overpower him, she realized that he was right.

"Okay … you win." Mio said, looking down at the ground with a saddened look on her face.

"Awesome! Do I win you?" The boy snickered, but realized she wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Sorry, I can see you're really upset about this. I'm really sorry for scaring you, but I couldn't really appear any other way."

Mio just shook her head and smiled at him. "It's okay, but are you really going to help me?"

"Yes I am, but I assume you'd like to know my name first." The demon boy got onto one knee on the floor and held Mio's hand, which only made her blush more. "My name is Kira Shizumi, and I am your demonic guardian and lust fulfillment specialist. I am at your command, milady."

**Chapter End!**

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys! Sorry if this was slow or dry, it's my first K-On! Fan fic, but I promise it'll get much more interesting from here on out. Thank you all for reading chapter 1, see you in chapter 2!

~_Love, Ecstasy~_


	2. The Demon and the New Student

**K-On! - A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 2**

**Previous Chapter Summary** – Mio helped Ritsu clean out her attic, and found a small book hidden away. After the two finished, they walked to the park and hung around for a bit. Mio went home and collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep, unaware that the book was glowing and shaking. In the middle of the night, Mio is awakened suddenly and finds a strange boy laying next to her, some mayhem ensues and eventually the boy introduces himself as Mio's demonic guardian and lust fulfillment specialist named Kira Shizumi.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own K-On! or any companies associated with it.

**Additional Notes – **I apologize in advance if this chapter is confusing, you'll see why when you read it. Also, if Mio's personality is different, I apologize for that as well, she had so many different attitudes in the show, it's hard to give her a specific one, especially thought text.

**Additional Additional Notes – **There will be a hidden reference somewhere in this chapter, it may be from a cartoon show, another anime/manga, or something entirely different. If you're the first one to guess the reference correctly by submitting a review along with your thoughts on this chapter, I'll mention your name in the next chapter! Good luck!

**K-On! - A Demonic Encounter**

"Now … do you understand everything I've told you …?" The boy who had just introduced himself as Kira Shizumi, Mio's demonic guardian, was waving his hand in front of Mio's face attempting to snap her out of the trance she was in.

"Hm … maybe all that information messed with her psyche, I need a way to break her out of- oh this is gonna be fun." Kira grinned, exposing a small fang on his upper row of teeth, and silently walked over to the wall that was facing Mio's bed on the other side of the room. He wanted to test out exactly how strong Mio's feelings were for Ritsu, so he decided to pull a little prank.

"Ritsu … put your clothes back on, we're in public, someone might see you." Kira got just the reaction he was hoping for, Mio suddenly perked up and frantically looked around the room.

"Ritsu! Stop being so indecent!" Mio said loudly while looking around the room, but noticed only Kira standing across from her while chuckling to himself.

"Shhh, you moron, you're gonna wake your family if you aren't quiet." However, just as Kira said that, Mio heard footsteps coming down the hall. She was freaking out, knowing her parents would kill her when they saw a boy in her room, and would freak as well if he told them who he really is.

"H-Hide! Kira, hide!" Mio whispered in a panicked voice.

"As you wish, master. **Gular Asj: Raka Ashj Toralar **(Demon Art: Fade Into Shadows)." As Kira said those words, his body began quickly becoming transparent, slowly fading away. Just as Mio's bedroom door opened, Kira became completely invisible, leaving Mio sitting on her bed with a shocked expression as her mother walked in.

"Mio, is everything alright? I heard you yelling a moment ago." Mio slowly turned her head to look at her mother, and gave her a slightly creepy smile and nodded her head quickly.

"Alright … well, good night." Just as Mio's mother closed her bedroom door, and the footsteps eventually faded away, Mio heard Kira sigh and appear once again right beside her.

"Don't scream, and that was close, huh?" Kira smiled, exposing his tooth once again, while Mio was shivering and choking on her words.

"Y-Y-You … what was that?!" Mio said in a whisper, but still sounding a bit panicked.

"You mean my Demon Art? It's a camouflage, I happen to like that particular ability. It's like an art, being able to blend one's self into their surroundings … art is simply … a bang, is it not?" Mio took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself down, this was a lot to take in and she was surprised she hadn't fainted yet.

"Okay … now that I know who you are … can you leave?"

"Nope, I have to stay with my client until my mission is finished. I'll be sleeping in that book, so keep it safe, I just hope the others don't give you any trouble ..." Kira looked at the purple felt-covered book sitting on Mio's bed.

"Others? There's more of you?" Mio whined, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle more than one of this guy.

"Yep, there's one of us for every Deadly Sin there is. Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Sloth, and myself Lust. Our personalities stem from whatever sin we're representing, it's pretty obvious especially in someone like Wrath and Sloth."

"U-Um, when will I meet the others … ?" Mio asked, slightly curious and frightened at the same time.

"Depends, you can meet them tomorrow after school, or you can wait until you feel comfortable enough. Technically they have no reason to come out, since you're **my **client, but if you want to meet them then they can come out."

"I don't think I should meet them yet … I'm still not used to you …" Mio rubbed her temples from stress and sleepiness.

"Eh, you'll get used to having me around pretty quickly. Besides …" Kira paused, teleported in front of Mio and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving her stunned and blushing. "I'd like to think I'm not **that **bad of a person. Now then, I think I'm going to go to bed, night." Kira waved goodbye and disappeared back into the book, Mio wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and laid her head down on the pillow.

"Oh! I almost forgot …" Kira suddenly sprung out of the book, scaring Mio who screamed into her hands to keep from waking up her family.

"What?! What is it now?!" Mio asked, feeling a little aggravated.

"I'll be attending your school starting tomorrow, it's going to be fun."

"B-But my school is an all girls school ..."

"I know that, I have everything sorted out. Now then, good night Mio." As Kira disappeared into the book, leaving Mio sitting on her bed, she was still trying to absorb everything that just happened. She sighed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. As multiple things buzzed through her mind, there was one thing, or rather one person, that she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Ritsu …" Mio whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

**~The Next Day: Before Homeroom~**

"Hey Mio!" Ritsu shouted, walking up to her long time friend's desk. Mio was resting her head on her arms, she had dark circles under her eyes and looked paler than a ghost. "Mio~ , wake up!"

"Ritsu … please lower your voice ...I didn't get much sleep last night." Mio moaned, rubbing her eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Aww poor Mio, why did you not get enough sleep? Too busy talking to a boy~?" Ritsu sang, expecting to get hit in response, but instead, Mio just kept resting her head on her arms. Realizing her best friend really wasn't doing too well, Ritsu shrugged and sat down in her desk and waited for class to start. The bell rang and everyone went to their seats, the teacher walked in with an unusually cheerful smile.

"Okay, everyone! Before I get to role call, I have to introduce a new student, would you come in here please?" The teacher called to the door, Mio lifted her head when she heard a bunch of cheers and swooning coming from her classmates.

The new student was a short girl, around 4'5'' in height, with long silver hair extending almost to her ankles, extremely sky blue eyes and the cutest smile Mio had ever seen on a girl. She looked like she could be almost seven years old.

"Hi everyone! My name is Amaya Hiromi, it's a pleasure ta meet y'all, treat me nicely, 'kay?" The new student winked which sent half the class into a flurry, and immediately was asked multiple questions about her lifestyle, where she came from, and if she wanted a big sister.

"D-Don't tell me ..." Mio moaned to herself, staring at the new student who was surrounded by girls smiling at her. Suddenly, Amaya looked over at Mio and cheerfully smiled.

"_See? I told ya I have it under control, silly Mio." _It was Kira speaking into Mio's mind, which made her jump a little in her desk. "_Just talk in your mind when ya want ta speak, 'kay?"_

"_Why are you talking like that …?"_

"_I gotta! My attitude changes when I shift forms like this, don'tcha think i'm cute?"_

"_I don't know … the class seems to think so."_

"_Hehe, they can't help it! I'm just too irresistible."_

Mio sighed and returned to resting her head on her arms, class was going to be pretty strange now that Kira was going to be in it, he may even try hanging around the Light Music club. Well, as long as he didn't interfere with her band life or private life, Mio didn't really care what Kira did.

After the excitement died down, and Amaya was placed in the back of the room, class resumed normally and boringly like any other day. Lunch eventually came around, but it felt like any other normal day to Mio, regardless of her now having a demonic guardian who was going to assist her in capturing the heart of her long time best friend, Ritsu.

"Hey, hey Mio! Do you wanna go have lunch with Hiromi-chan? She's so adorable!" Ritsu squealed with excitement.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds nice." Mio moaned, still feeling pretty tired. The two friends got up and walked over to the back of the class, where Amaya was sitting in her desk with her small bento out, which was wrapped in a pink cloth with purple flowers on it. Multiple girls were standing around her, asking to eat with them.

"Wow … looks like she's pretty popular, I don't think we'll-" Ritsu was cut off when Amaya suddenly got up from her desk and rushed over to her and Mio, bento in hand.

"Hi, Tainaka-san! Can I eat lunch with you and your pretty friend?" Amaya looked up at Ritsu with puppy dog eyes, which struck Ritsu right in her heart.

"Yes! Of course you can, can't she Mio?"

"Y-Yeah … can we go eat now?"

The three girls left to go eat on the rooftop of the school, leaving the other girls in the class pouting from disappointment. After arriving on the rooftop and finding a good spot to eat, the three girls sat down and began enjoying their food. Mio ate silently while Ritsu continued asking Amaya more and more questions.

"So, you're really 17? You look so young!"

"Yep, I get that a lot, but I don't really mind lookin' young, people say I look kinda cute. Can I ask ya a question now, onee-san?"

"Yes! You can ask me anything!" Ritsu squealed once again upon being called onee-san, she had never heard it from anyone besides her brother.

"Do ya have a boyfriend?"

Mio spit out the food she had in her mouth, and Ritsu suddenly froze up upon hearing the strange and blunt question from the girl she had just met.

"Ah, well no I don't have a boyfriend ..."

"How about a girlfriend? Do ya prefer girls?"

"Ki- I mean, Hiromi-chan! That's a personal question." Mio interrupted her before Ritsu could respond.

"S-Sorry … I didn't mean ta make ya angry, Akiyama-san … I just (sniff) wanted ta get ta know y'all better ..." Amaya started sobbing, which made Mio kind of feel bad. She wasn't sure if Kira was putting up an act, or if he was legit upset at her for snapping at him.

"Mio! Look what you did, all she did was ask me a question." Ritsu held the crying girl in her arms, which fumed Mio slightly.

"Fine … I'm sorry Hiromi-chan, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay … I forgive ya." Amaya smiled at Mio, and both of them went back to eating.

"If you still want an answer, Amaya-chan, I guess I've never really been interested in guys now that I think about it ..." Ritsu said, and upon hearing this, Mio spit out her food once again, which shocked Ritsu and made Amaya start giggling.

"Akiyama-san, are y'all okay? Did ya not know your best friend is a lesbian?"

"U-Um, Amaya-chan, I didn't mean-." Ritsu was cut off by Mio.

"I-It's fine … just, don't let it interfere with our club activities, or something ..." Mio, who was now more red than a chili pepper, went back to eating for the third time.

"Club? What club are y'all in?"

"The Light Music club, you should come by some time." Ritsu said, sounding awfully inviting.

"Speaking of which, where are Yui and Mugi?" Mio asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't see them in Homeroom or the other classes."

"Maybe they were in the infirmary? Yui may have hurt herself again." Mio and Ritsu shrugged.

"So, would you like to listen to us play a song or two at the Light Music Club?" Ritsu asked Amaya who was chewing on a biscuit.

"That sounds fun! Can I go, Akiyama-san? Pretty please?" Amaya looked at Mio with pleading eyes, which worked their magic all too well.

"Sure, I guess … and call me Mio."

"Yay! When is your next club meetin'?"

"I think it's today, after school, right Mio?" Ritsu asked her friend, all while shoveling food into her mouth.

"Y-Yeah ..." Mio kept eating her food, and so did the other girls, they were all silent for the rest of lunch. Just as they all finished their lunches, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll see y'all at the Light Music club! I can't wait!" Amaya got up, and ran back to class with her lunch, leaving Mio and Ritsu to walk back to class together.

"U-Um … Ritsu, were you serious when you said you like girls?" Mio asked, slightly embarrassed to be asking her best friend such a question.

"Mmm I said I've never really been interested in guys, that doesn't mean I don't like them. Amaya-chan just didn't give me a chance to explain what I meant."

"Oh … I see ..."

"What's wrong? You're not disappointed, **are you**?" Ritsu teased Mio and poked her cheek, receiving a violent punch to the back of the head.

"Why would I be? Let's just get to class already." Mio fumed and walked alongside Ritsu who was rubbing her newly formed bump on her head.

As the two girls entered the classroom, they saw Amaya was being surrounded by girls yet again wanting to ask her questions. They both shrugged and walked to their seats. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class, and the continuation of an another normal day.

Well, it **would** be normal, except for the fact that Mio knew there was a powerful demon disguised as a harmless little girl sitting 3 seats behind her. She could feel Kira's gaze on her, but she didn't dare turn around, in worry that she was right. As the day progressed, the idea that somebody was going to help her confess to Ritsu was starting to soak in gradually, although Mio had yet to fully grasp the concept. What worried her most was Kira telling her there were others like him, she wasn't too sure she could put up with more of him, much less one of him.

A couple of classes later, the bell rang and everyone got up to go home. Mio and Ritsu left the room in a rush to get everything set up to play for Amaya/Kira, they gave her/him a note that had directions on how to get to the Light Music Club from the classroom. The two girls ran up the stairs and entered the clubroom, where Yui and the others were already waiting.

"Good afternoon, Mio and Ritsu, why are you two breathing so heavily?" Mugi asked while boiling a pot of water for tea.

"Never … mind that … everyone get your ... instruments ready … we're playing a song for a new girl." Ritsu said while heading over to her drum set.

"I heard a few girls talking about her, is she that special?" Azusa asked, unpacking her instrument.

"The class thinks she's kind of cute." Mio said, sighing slightly before picking up her bass.

"Well she can't be cuter than my Azu-nyan~!" Yui said smiling, and leaped at Azusa, hugging her from behind, much to Azusa's discomfort.

"Yui-Senpai, please let go of me! I'm trying to get ready." Azusa whined, trying to push the brunette off of her.

"This club is so nice …" Mugi said, looking at the two girls while smiling slightly, nobody knows what goes on in her mind, but nobody really wants to know.

After a few minutes of tuning and preparation, the five girls waited in anticipation for Amaya to show up. Mio was worried that Yui might scare her off by being too physical and affectionate, but then she remembered that the whole "delicate little girl" look was just a ruse to hide Kira's true self, which she hopes her band members never find out about. Suddenly, as the girls were talking amongst themselves, a small knock was heard at the door.

"U-Um, is this the Light Music Club?" Mio could tell it was Amaya's voice, sounding slightly scared.

"Yes! Come in, Amaya-chan." Ritsu called out cheerfully. The door slowly opened, and Amaya's small frame slowly eased her way in, poking her head thought the opening first.

"Sorry I'm late y'all, I opened the wrong door and the girls in the room were kinda … happy to see me." Amaya said with a smile while shaking slightly.

"_I almost got raped by some crazy Loli fanatics! Why is there a club like that anyways? Hold me Mio~" _Amaya cried out in Mio's mind before running into her embrace, Mio wanted to laugh but she knew it'd look strange since nobody else could have heard that. Amaya let go of Mio and walked slowly towards the other girls, noticing four that she hadn't seen before. She approached the taller one with glasses.

"You're a teacher, right? You're really pretty!" Amaya beamed a smile up at Sawako-sensei, who smiled back at her and patted her head.

"Yes I am, and thank you, Amaya-chan." The girls could tell by the way Sawako was shaking her fists behind her back that she was thinking something along the lines of "yes! I knew I was beautiful!" Or something like that. Amaya walked over in front of Mugi, who was smiling at her warmly.

"Hello there, you're Amaya-chan right? You're really cute." Mugi said, smiling still.

"Thank ya! Why are your eyebrows so big?"

"It runs in my family, do they look weird?"

"Nah, ya look kinda cool." Amaya smiled and walked over to Azusa who was looking at her curiously.

"Hiya, ya look younger than the other girls."

"Yeah I'm a year below them, they're my senpais."

"Oh~ I guess that means I'm your senpai now too! I'm in the same grade as them." Azusa looked at Amaya with shock, even though she didn't see her in her own grade class, she thought she was a grade below her at least.

"O-Oh, I see, that's neat." Azusa smiled at Amaya who returned the smile. The entire time Amaya was introducing herself to the other members of the club, Yui was staring wide eyed and silently at her. When it was her time to introduce herself, Yui was still motionless and silent, even as Amaya made her way towards her.

"U-Um, h-hey there, are y'all alri-"

"S-So cute!" Yui said loudly before quickly setting down her guitar and throwing her arms around Amaya, holding her tightly against her chest, almost suffocating the fragile girl.

"Y-Yui! Be careful, you don't want to crush her!" Mio cried out, worried that Yui may crush the small girl.

"Yay! Bear hugs are the best!" Amaya cheered before wrapping her arms around Yui and squeezing tightly, causing multiple cracks to go off in succession and bending Yui's back towards her.

"Ack … A- … Amay … a-chan, I … c-can't ..." Yui choked out her words as best as she could, shocked and slightly frightened that such a small girl was so strong. Amaya snapped out of it and released Yui who gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"Sorry~ onee-san, I didn't mean ta hurt ya." Amaya said, rubbing Yui's back.

"That's okay, I'm glad I found someone who likes hugging me." Yui smiled as Amaya kept rubbing her back.

"_You didn't permanently hurt Yui, right … ?" _Mio asked in her mind.

"_Nah, I could get used ta being physical with a girl as cute as her though. I see yer gettin' the hang of this mind-talkin' stuff by the way. I could get used ta being physical with a girl as cute as her though." _Mio heard Amaya giggle inside of her mind, and noticed a slight smile on her face.

"Now that introductions are done, shall we get to playing? I'm sure Amaya-chan is eager to hear what she came all this way for." Mugi clapped her hands together and plugged in her keyboard.

"Y-Yeah …" Azusa said quietly, prepping her fingers on her guitar.

"Now then, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Ritsu said, and the girls began to play Fuwa Fuwa Time while Amaya sat down on the couch, listening intently.

After a few minutes, the song finished and Amaya applauded the girls loudly and asked for another song, which the girls willingly did. This time they played My Love Is A Ballpoint Pen, which Amaya seemed to love more than their previous song, as her applauding got louder. Eventually, the girls finished and looked at the small girl.

"So? What did you think, Ama-chan?" Yui asked, giving Amaya a cute nickname of her own.

"Y'all are really good! I'm glad I got ta meet everyone here." The girls all smiled and blushed slightly, they weren't used to such extreme praise.

"Thank you, we're still a band-in-progress, but we hope to be able to make it big some time." Mio said with a smile, it's been a while since she had so much fun in the club room with the others, and having all this fun has almost made her forget that there's a powerful creature from hell sitting ten feet in front of her.

"I'm sure y'all can do it! So, what do ya usually do now?"

"Usually we sit at that table, drink tea and eat sweets while talking to each other." Ritsu said with a grin, walking over to the table. "What sweets did you bring us today, Mugi?"

"Just some cookies, I'm not sure if there's enough for Amaya-chan though, I didn't expect company … I'm truly sorry."

"That's okay, I'm just gonna take a nap, I'm exhausted from today ..." Amaya yawned, which sounded more like a squeak, and laid down on the couch. Azusa and Yui both looked at her, each with different expressions on their faces. Yui's seemed to be happy and excited, while Azusa's seemed confused and a little dismayed.

"Yui, Azusa, are you coming?" Mio called over to the two girls as she sat down with the others for tea, Azusa and Yui nodded and quickly headed over to the table to join their friends in tea drinking and cookie eating. As the girls were talking amongst themselves, they heard the soft sound of Amaya snoring, it was more like a chirp rather than an obnoxious snore that other people have.

"She is so adorable, we could make her our mascot!" Ritsu said, slamming her fists on the table.

"Don't slam your fists, and no we are not making our classmate our mascot! Ton-chan is more suited to be a mascot." Mio said, pointing at the turtle who was casually floating around in its tank. The girls watched it float towards the direction Amaya was in, look at her for a moment before suddenly jolting backwards and swimming to the far end of the cage.

"Aww~ Ton-chan likes her." Ritsu chimed.

"I don't think running away means you like someone … " Azusa said, sighing and sipping some tea.

"Of course it does! You run away from me all the time, but I know you love me, right Azu-nyan?" Yui said, smiling but looking at Amaya.

"Um, Yui-senpai, why are you staring at her?" Azusa asked.

"Mmm I'm not sure, I'm just not used to getting hugged back when I hug someone like that, usually they hit me or push me away." Yui starting rolling her head back and forth on the table.

"T-That's … " Azusa started to say something, but stopped and continued drinking her tea instead. The rest of the club activities went like any other day, the girls talked casually amongst themselves and Ritsu picked on Mio like any other day. After a while, the day was getting late and everyone decided it was time to head home.

"Have a nice night, Mio." Mugi waved goodbye as she departed with Ritsu, Yui and Azusa. Mio took a deep breath, standing in the middle of the room with Amaya sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Kira … it's time to wake up, everyone is going home."

" Nn … is it safe now? Is nobody here?" Amaya asked, still laying down, not moving from her sleeping position..

"Yeah … I think everyone is gone, why?" Mio asked, walking over to Amaya who was still laying on the couch, eyes closed. Suddenly, Amaya threw her arms around Mio and pulled her on the couch, then laid on top of her. Mio was blushing intensely since Amaya had her legs spread slightly, which made seeing up her skirt very easy, and her hands slowly creeping up Mio's shirt.

"W-W-What are you d-doing, Kira!?" Mio whimpered a little in embarrassment, unable to push Amaya off because her feet were keeping Mio's arms pinned down.

"Everyone is gone now, so that means …" Amaya paused and slowly began to bend down towards Mio's face, both of them blushing intensely. "

"M-Means w-what … ?" Mio turned her head, trying to avoid looking at Amaya.

"That means, I'm going to … " Amaya bent down, gently licked up Mio's neck and cheek, then hopped off the couch and giggled. "Change back!"

"W-What … ?" Mio asked while breathing heavily and sweating slightly. Even though she knew it was a demon doing it, she still couldn't deny the intensity of that situation; but that doesn't mean she enjoyed it, of course.

"I'm gonna change into my real form and teleport us back, you'll be doing a lot of it while you're with me so ya may wanna get used to it." Amaya stretched and then positioned her fingers into a strange shape. Mio tried to compose herself as she sat up and watched.

"**Gular Asj: Zal **(Demon Art: Release)**!" **Amaya spoke these words and her body began to morph back into Kira's, body height and all. "Ugh finally, I fucking hate that form, let's hope you don't take as long as my last client, 4 bloody months to confess to one guy … what kind of wimp takes that long?!" Kira moaned and stretched again.

"Is this teleport going to be … scary?" Mio asked, looking a little bit frightened.

"Depends, do you hate being in total darkness while skeleton like claws extend towards you, poking and prodding you anywhere they can possibly reach? If so, then yes it's scary." Kira grinned upon seeing Mio's reaction, she started shaking and sobbing slightly before dropping to her knees.

"I'm not afraid … I'm not afraid … I'm not afraid ..." Mio repeated over and over while hugging her knees in the fetal position on the floor.

"Good to hear! Now, let's get out of this place, those Loli fan club members almost took my second form's virginity ..." Kira shivered then took a deep breath. "**Gular Asj: Kil'ar's Tenkai **(Demon Art: Lucifer's Blink)**!" **Kira muttered these words, then black and purple strips of energy began encircling Mio and Kira, spinning around them slowly at first but gradually getting faster.

"I'm afraid~!" Mio screamed, clutching onto Kira's leg.

"Pfft, wimp ..." Kira rolled his eyes as the spell began encircling them faster, just as it got near finished, an unexpected and unfortunate event took place.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I forgot my bag, I'm glad you haven't left yet Mi- ..." Mugi suddenly barged in, and froze in place upon seeing the sight before her.

"Ah, fuck me in the eye socket … well that didn't take long for my cover to be blown, **Gular Asj: Zal!" **Kira said and released the teleport spell, and the purple and black strips disappeared, Mugi remained frozen in place at the door as Kira began walking towards her.

"Oh my, did I interrupt something?" Mugi asked in a calm voice, but she was obviously frightened, since she was violently shaking and twitching.

"Not really, now then, let's have a little chat, shall we?" Kira stood in front of Mugi, pulled her in, shut and locked the door then walked back over to Mio who was sitting on the ground looking at Mugi.

"U-Uh … hey Mugi ..."

"Hello, Mio, who is this?" Mugi asked, looking up at Kira.

"I'm Kira Shizumi, Mio's demonic guardian, although you may know me better as Amaya, that small girl who was here a while ago."

"You're … Amaya-chan?"

"Yeah, I can shape shift, being a demon grants me a lot of abilities … now then Mugi, take a seat if you will, I have a couple things I need to ask of you ..." Kira grinned slightly, exposing his fang at a frightened Mugi, Mio just watched as Kira went on to explain everything to one of her best friends, including why Kira was here and what his job is.

All she can do is wait, and hope that she can trust Mugi to keep the secret …

**Chapter End!**

Author's Notes!

I am so, **so** sorry everyone, this chapter took so long because I felt pretty bad when I saw all the negative reviews on the first chapter, I didn't really have any motivation to finish it but after seeing all of the story follows and favorites on it lately, I decided to continue it.

I know Amaya got a lot of attention in this chapter, but don't worry that will only happen once, it was only to really show what kind of person Kira's split-personality is, and how the others interact with her. Anyways, like I said at the beginning of the story, there is a hidden reference somewhere in this chapter, be the first to point it out in a review along with your thoughts on the chapter and I'll mention you in the next one! Good luck to everyone, and thanks for reading!

~_Love, Ecstasy~_


End file.
